Motorized vehicles include a powertrain operable to propel the vehicle and power the onboard vehicle electronics. The powertrain, or drivetrain, generally includes an engine that powers the final drive system through a multi-speed power transmission. Many vehicles are powered by a reciprocating-piston type internal combustion engine (ICE).
Hybrid vehicles utilize multiple, alternative power sources to propel the vehicle, minimizing reliance on the engine for power. A hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), for example, incorporates both electric energy and chemical energy, and converts the same into mechanical power to propel the vehicle and power the vehicle systems. The HEV generally employs one or more electric machines (motor/generators) that operate individually or in concert with the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle. Electric vehicles also include one or more electric machines and energy storage devices used to propel the vehicle.
The electric machines convert kinetic energy into electric energy which may be stored in an energy storage device. The electric energy from the energy storage device may then be converted back into kinetic energy for propulsion of the vehicle, or may be used to power electronics and auxiliary devices or components.